Dear Cissy
by NellieLovett15
Summary: Bellatrix sends a letter to Narcissa while she is in Azkaban and the story is told in Bellatrix's point of view as if Narcissa were reading the letter.


_**Dear Cissy,**_

_**How have you been dear? How are Lucius and Draco doing as well? What have you all been up to lately? Not much has been really happening with me in Azkaban here. Every single day it is basically just me waking up restrained in a dark cold cell sleeping on the hard damp floor. **_

_**Oh Cissy I've been missing you so much more everyday. I am sorry that I may have not shown concern to you and out family very much in the past. However, deep in side I have always and still care deeply about you. I constantly worry about you all the time that I don't even care about the hell that I have been going through in Azkaban. I truthfully despise being stuck here in Azkaban however. It is painful sis, more painful than having your mother die or sister betray you. The loneliness and I feeling weak and helpless pains me. There are many days where I am just struggling to stay strong and I do not feel that I will make it. There are other days however, when I feel a bit stronger and can fight but its still challenging for me. I am honestly terrified of feeling weak. That's the only thing that has been scaring me if I do end up breaking out of Azkaban. It's so cold, loud and damp here. It is hard to get to sleep because of the other prisoners screaming at the top of their lungs, but then again I understand what they are going through because I have to constantly deal with the same thing being tortured and mocked. My soul has been continuously being sucked out by dementors and I have been tortured and bullied by the guards as well every single night. The food here is rather disgusting as well. There have been many times that I have been severely ill because of the water and the food they give me. Please do not try to worry about me though sis. I am fine and I am trying very hard to wait for the Dark Lord's return. I will never give up and you know how strong I am. I will not let Azkaban break me no matter how much suffering and pain that I have been dealing with here. The only true causes that have been worrying about these days are you and the Dark Lord mainly. I always wonder if you and your family are doing alright and I just wish I could be there to protect my little sister and continue out searching for the Dark Lord as well. I miss you very much Cissy and I will do what ever it takes to fight through this hell and one day I'll break out and return to the Dark Lord as he most loyal and faithful servant like I was before. I have always been waiting and I will never give up on him. I know that before I even know it, I will be released out of Azkaban and kneeling before the Dark Lord proudly again.**_

_**I miss our times when we were at Hogwarts together. I was always the one who got into detention of course but extremely skilled in the duel club, *laughs*. I also remember when you and I would arrive home from school and go down to the lake by our house and go swimming for the longest time. Mother would always tell us to come in for dinner but I'd always stay longer in the water, hehe. We've had some pretty great childhood memories. I guess what kind of changed me was when Andromeda left us. I felt hurt, angry and alone since then and it is like we lost a family member basically. Although ever since I was little I had always had a fascination for causing pain and torture to muggles, mudbloods and traitors. I also enjoyed picking fights and spells as you noticed and I still do. I love to torture muggles and mudbloods just sound of their screams excitement and being able to stab them, make them feel my pain in the past. I am hurting more than any of those pathetic muggles. I can't stand them, I feel betrayed! Since mother died and Andromeda betrayed us I didn't know how to act any more and didn't know who I was. When I joined the Dark Lord though, he helped me discover my true and natural abilities. I'm sorry if I've made you feel so second place. However, please know that I will never ever hurt you. I will always keep you safe and hurt the once who do threaten or betray our family. I know you care about me as much as I care about you, but you must also understand that I will always fight for the Dark Lord, and I would die for the him. I promise to escape and return to you. I will never let anything happen to you, Draco and Lucius, even though I cannot stand your husband very much *giggles* but I will always support you and him. You might be surprised of me writing this letter you as I am not the type of person who would share my feelings with anyone, but I am always willing to share with you Cissy. I know this sounds quirky and all but you really are the little sister in the whole world who always stuck by me no matter what. Again I promise to escape and you will see your crazy annoying sister. You are not getting me hehe. Not just yet. I love you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellatrix Druella Black Lestrange,**_

_**Written in and sent from Azkaban.**_


End file.
